


Need

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really needs the Doctor's help. The Doctor needs Jack to promise something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between _The Doctor Dances_ and _Boomtown_. Written for the [Saying_yes_2010](http://saying-yes-2010.livejournal.com/) sex-positive smutficathon and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/saying_yes_2010/3168.html?thread=409440#t409440). (But I've cleaned up typos and edited it some since then.)
> 
> Written to Wenymr's prompt:  
>  _(Rose is visiting her mother, so not around). Sex-pollen cliché. Jack's affected, trying to say nothing though he's getting more and more on edge. The Doctor realises what's happened and volunteers his services._
> 
>  **Beta:** [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/)

"Jack, what's keeping you?" The Doctor is almost at the TARDIS and looking back impatiently over his shoulder.

Jack grits his teeth. "Sorry, coming," he calls out, trying to sound cheerful. Somehow, he thinks, "My jeans are seriously tight right now and every step is sheer torture," wouldn't go over well. Especially since it's his own damn fault. Stupid.

He _knew_ that Crontocaur Seven, the planet they went to to scour the tech bazaar for spare parts while Rose is visiting Jackie, suffered from a massive infestation of Landa vines. And yet, walking back to the TARDIS carrying several temporal spindles and a selection of crystalline switches, he got so distracted by bragging about his haggling skills that he didn't noticed the vine hanging off a branch to just about shoulder level. It was sheer luck that the Doctor didn't seen him get hit – he can well imagine the chewing out _that_ particular stupid apery would have got him.

He sets his jaw, determined to suffer in silence. This won't kill him. He'll just be really, really horny for… well, if he's lucky, about twenty-four hours. If he's unlucky… He winces as a large root forces him to take a bigger than usual step. Damn.

It feels like his whole body is itching with desperate need, and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. He knows how this pollen works – even if he makes some excuse and gets to the privacy of his own room, all he could do for himself would only make it worse. Only real sexual contact with a partner will trigger the necessary hormone response to neutralize the reaction.

He ducks under a low-hanging branch and groans as his zip rubs against his briefs. He won't be able to eat, sleep, or even think clearly until this wears off. If only he can keep the Doctor from noticing…

The Doctor looks at him searchingly as he reaches the TARDIS and drops the spare parts onto the jump seat. Jack thanks the stars that, for once, he's wearing a loose shirt over his jeans, hiding what must by now be a very obvious bulge in the front.

"You all right, lad?"

He nods, biting his tongue to keep from moaning.

The Doctor cocks his head. "You sure?"

"Yes!" he snaps. That gets him a raised eyebrow and an expression that clearly says _You better explain yourself._

"Sorry," he mutters. "I just… slipped on a wet patch. Hurt my ankle. Nothing serious."

The Doctor frowns and immediately kneels next to him. "Which one?" Jack realizes he's made a terrible mistake.

"Really, it's fine. You don't need to…"

"Which one?" the Doctor repeats, in a tone that brooks no argument.

Jack sighs miserably, and digs his nails into his palms, trying to steel himself for what he knows is coming. "My left."

The Doctor scans his left ankle with his screwdriver and frowns. "Can't pick up anything." Then, as Jack takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, he carefully slides his hands up and down Jack's ankle a few times. "Does this hurt?"

Jack tries to shake his head, but as an involuntary wince escapes him, quickly nods instead. "A little."

The Doctor stands. "Right. Medbay."

Before Jack can protest, he adds something even worse. "Lean on me."

"Doctor, really, if you just leave-"

" _Now,_ Captain." There's real worry under the annoyance in his tone. "You're in pain, but I can't find anything. Could be somethin' else, then, worse than a sprain. Not takin' any chances."

Jack sighs, and mentally calls himself every single one of the impressively large number of intergalactic insults he knows; he puts an arm around the Doctor's shoulders. At least now he doesn’t have to try to walk normally anymore. And as long as the Doctor doesn’t want to do a full-body scan, maybe he can still talk his way out of this somehow.

They reach the medbay, and the Doctor instructs him to sit on one of the beds. His next words make Jack's blood run cold. "Jeans off."

"Wh- what?"

"Have to see what I'm doin', don't I? What, you suddenly discovered your shy side?"

Jack knows the wide grin is meant to cheer him up, but instead it makes him wish for a pocket dimension to open up and swallow him whole.

All right, he can do this. If he opens the button and zip with his back to the Doctor, then drapes his shirt over his privates, and then shimmies out of his jeans very slowly…

That's as far as he's got when the Doctor steps over and, with a gruff "Here, lemme help," kneels in front of him and pulls.

Jack's sharp hiss makes him look up – and in doing so, the very obvious bulge that the dislodged shirt has revealed is directly in the Doctor's line of sight.

The Time Lord frowns. "Jack, really, it's just a medical-" He interrupts himself and his eyes bore into Jack's. "Ah."

Jack is miserable. He can feel himself flushing bright red. He stares at his hands, chewing his lower lip. God, he didn't even know he could still feel this embarrassed. Certainly not about anything having to do with sex.

"So…" the Time Lord begins. "This 'sprained ankle' of yours…"

Jack silently shakes his head. The Doctor nods. "And did you, I don't know… happen to touch any vines lately?" he asks sardonically.

Jack sighs and nods. Not like there's any way out now. The telling-off, the teasing, the grinning reminders whenever he pushes the innuendos too far from now on – there's no escaping any of it now. And he still has to suffer through at least one day of unbearable arousal and desperate need. Suddenly, blowing up with a stolen Chula warship seems like a pretty attractive option by comparison.

The Doctor sighs. "Well then, let's see what we can do about this, eh?"

Jack eyes snap up. He can't mean… But yes, the Doctor's hands are reaching for his briefs, and in one deft yet gentle movement, the Doctor has freed his desperately straining cock, which stands to attention hard and dark red, blue veins throbbing near the surface.

The Doctor looks, then grins up at him cheekily. "I take it you have no objections?"

Seeing Jack's despondent look, the Doctor sighs, and pats his thigh consolingly. "'S okay, Jack. Been around a bit, me. Nine-hundred years, this is hardly the first sex pollen infestation I've had to help someone with. Also, Captain-" The smile turns into a grin. "Thought you of all people would know that sex is the most natural thing in the world. All the worlds. Almost."

Jack nods, feeling a little less embarrassed and a lot more excited. The Doctor gently drags the tip of his index finger along the underside of Jack's cock, and his knees buckle. With a groan, he leans back and supports himself against the edge of the nearest bed.

The Doctor repeats the motion with a little more pressure. Then he leans forward and – Jack can't believe this is happening – takes the tip of Jack's cock, which is already weeping fluid, between his lips. He very gently circles it with his tongue.

Jack has to dig his nails into the mattress to keep from falling. Oh God. He's on such a hair trigger right now, it won't take much more of this for him to-

The cool feel of the Doctor's lips disappears, his hands let go of Jack, and the Doctor gets up – standing very close, but not touching. "Now," he begins, his voice suddenly serious. "While I have your undivided attention…"

"Doctor," Jack whimpers desperately. His dignity's shot to hell, anyway. "Please."

The Doctor nods. "In a minute. First, you listen to me."

Jack almost sobs. "Doctor..."

"I'm gonna spare you days of this, lad, but I am going to make you listen first. 'Cause this is important." He pokes a finger into Jack's chest and Jack desperately wants to arch into the touch. "When you're in trouble, you tell me. You don't keep problems to yourself. I don't care if you're embarrassed, or if you think I'll be angry. If you'd told me about this right away, I could have fixed it with an injection – got a broadband emergency antidote in the screwdriver. Too late for that to work now, though." He shakes his head, leaning in closer. "If I _hadn't_ found out, this might have done you serious damage. Crontocaur Seven doesn’t just have a lot of Landa vines – has particularly aggressive ones, too."

Jack is panting, leaning against the bed, using every ounce of willpower to keep himself from humping empty air. "I will. Just _please_..."

The Doctor's hand closes around the length of his cock and rubs him gently. The contact allows Jack to relax a fraction. "Promise me, lad. When you're in trouble, you tell me. Promise you'll tell me an' I promise I'll sort it."

Jack nods wildly. "I promise."

With a warm smile, the Doctor presses a kiss to Jack's temple. "Good man."

He kneels and, without a further word, takes Jack's full length into his mouth. He wraps one hand around the base of Jack's cock, and gently massages his balls with the other. At the same time, his cool tongue is describing circles, zig-zags and figure eights.

It's over in seconds. Jack can't even shout a warning before he comes. His knees finally give way and his whole weight is resting backwards on his elbows, digging deep into the mattress.

Jack pants, and slowly blinks his eyes open. He takes a deep breath and looks at the Doctor. He owes him an apology because he didn't say anything, didn't warn the Doctor to give him a chance to pull away before he-

The Doctor's grinning at him and licking his lips like the cat who got the – Jack sharply stops himself before he can finish that particular thought. He smiles back, trying for flash but probably ending up with dorky. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Feelin' better?"

He is. Though… to his horror, he realizes that heat is already starting to pool in his stomach again. And it's not a natural reaction to the Doctor and the situation. He bites the inside of his cheek. Fuck. Clearly, the dose of pollen he got was too large, or in his system too long. It's not all gone yet.

Still, he nods. "Yeah. A lot." He tries for a careless smile.

The Doctor stands, and, with a frown, pinches Jack's right nipple sharply. "What'd you promise?"

Damn. Busted. He raises his hands in surrender. "I am feeling better! But," he adds with a miserable shake of the head, "it's not all gone yet."

The Doctor nods. "Good boy. Have to tell me stuff – so I can help." He starts digging around in a drawer and produces a small tube of – Jack gasps – medical-grade organic lubricant.

The Doctor grins, and rubs the tube between his hands, warming the contents. "Want to see if we can get the rest, too?"

Jack falters. "I… yes." He reminds himself of his promise and adds. "Except…"

The Doctor cocks his head. "If you'd rather do a second round of what we did just now – we don't have to do this."

"No! I want this. In fact… I want it a little _too_ much."

"What?"

"Well… you probably know… not like I made it a secret… that I've been wanting this… wanting you… for a while?"

The Doctor snorts and nods. "Hard to miss, that."

Jack nods, and, incredibly, feels himself blush for the second time in an hour. But the Doctor made him promise to be honest. "It's just… it's a bit harsh, the thought of getting something I've been wanting so much only because of a medical emergency, and then never again…" He shuffles his feet.

The Doctor frown turns into a wide and slightly manic grin. "Who said anythin' about never again?"

Jack's head snaps up. "You mean…?"

"Well, Captain – maybe I've just realized that certain things are a lot more fun than I remembered. If you can keep me in that kind of mindset…" He gestures with the tube, chuckling.

Jack grins, suddenly back on familiar territory. "I'm sure I can, Doctor. Never disappointed anyone yet." He flashes the Doctor his best predatory smile.

The Time Lord chuckles, and cuffs his neck. "Talk's cheap, Captain. Bend over that bed an' show me."

He snaps the Doctor a perfect military salute, and then ruins it completely with a cheeky leer. "Aye, Sir."

And since Jack knows how important promises are to the Doctor, he takes special care to fulfill this one thoroughly. Twice.

The End


End file.
